Exágo no
by Bukan Author
Summary: /Karena Aku Tak Mampu/ Len siswa yang sempurna―hampir.  Ia dapat melihat salju dari enam sisi yang berbeda―tidaklah bulat.  Namun ia tidak dapat mengatakannya.  Sama seperti Rin.  Mereka terlalu polos untuk awal musim salju mereka.


Manusia merupakan ciptaan-Nya yang paling sempurna―mereka diberikan akal juga hati. Digariskan mereka harus menggunakan akal dan hati mereka secara seimbang. Tetapi, manusia terlalu pintar untuk memilih―mereka membuang hatinya. Segala hal haruslah logis―tak masalah jika itu melanggar tabu. Mereka terlalu pintar untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.

.

Exágo̱no

―Karena Aku Tak Mampu―

© Hikari Kamisa

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp. dan Kei-sensei

.

.

Kristal-kristal putih turun dengan lembut menghiasi senja hari itu. Angkasa yang berwarna biru kelam seakan turut merayakan turunnya kristal tersebut. Sepasang mata menerawang angkasa tersebut. Iris yang senada dengan angkasa tersebut―hanya saja lebih terang―mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sampai ke tingkat akhir dari kelelahannya. Pemilik iris tersebut menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya―membuat uap putih setelah helaan nafasnya. Angin musim dingin berhembus pelan seakan mencoba menggugurkan daun-daun dari pepohonan yang tengah menjadi penopang badan pemilik iris tersebut―walaupun daun-daun yang ada telah gugur semua. Dingin yang dibawa angin tersebut membuat ia semakin merapatkan mantel kelabunya.

"Rin!" seru seorang gadis sembari menghampiri pemilik iris biru tersebut. Senyuman menghiasi wajah gadis tersebut, rambut _blonde _panjangnya―yang dikuncir satu ke kiri―mengikuti irama langkahnya yang sedikit berlari.

Pemilik iris biru itu menoleh, ungkapan lelah yang disampaikan irisnya tadi berganti menjadi kekesalan terhadap gadis tersebut, "Kak Neru, lama sekali! Aku sampai lelah menunggumu!"

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu―Neru―tertawa pelan sebelum ia mengatakan, "Maaf, Rin. Kau tahu, aku harus mengantri untuk membayar semua ini."

Iris biru tersebut menatap kedua tangan Neru yang tengah mengenggam dua tas belanja, "Serepot inikah mereka menyiapkan stok makanan untuk musim dingin?"

"Juga untuk natal dan ulang tahunmu, Rin," tambah Neru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pemilik iris biru tersebut―Rin―membuat bibirnya tersenyum dingin, "Tidak semua orang merayakan ulang tahunku, Kak Neru."

"Tapi―"

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang," sela Rin. Tangan mungilnya mengambil salah satu tas belanja dari Neru lalu berjalan meninggalkan pohon yang menjadi penyokongnya tadi.

"Tunggu, Rin!" seru Neru mendahului Rin yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau masih harus membeli barang-barang lain," tebak Rin. Kini wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat amat kesal menunggu Sang Kakak berbelanja.

Neru menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, "Maaf, tapi aku harus membeli majalah―kau tahu, bulan ini mereka membahas Vocaloid!"

Rin menghela nafasnya saat mendengar grup musik kesayangan kakaknya, "Mengapa kau tidak mengikuti audisi Vocaloid bulan lalu saja?"

"Aku pikir aku telah memberitahumu berkali-kali, mereka membutuhkan gadis berumur enam belas tahun―aku berumur tujuh belas tahun!" jawab Neru kesal. Mengapa tidak? Selisih umurnya hanya satu tahun dari yang diperlukan.

"Terserah kau saja, cepat beli majalah itu! Dingin sekali hari ini," bibir Rin sedikit bergetar karena udara dingin yang menyentuhnya.

"Tenang saja," ujar Neru sambil meninggalkan Rin menuju toko buku yang ada di depan taman putih―karena tertutup salju―tersebut.

Rin menatap siluet kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Setelah yakin Neru telah masuk ke dalam toko buku, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam taman putih tersebut. Iris biru itu mencari barang sebuah bangku yang dapat didudukinya. Ia menemukannya. Bangku cokelat yang terdapat diantara pepohonan yang telah menggugurkan daunnya―sama seperti pohon yang lain. Ia berjalan mendekati bangku itu―berniat mendudukinya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah jam yang serupa dengan Big Ben―hanya saja lebih kecil.

Ia melangkah mendekati jam tersebut seakan terdapat magnet di dalam jam tersebut. Setelah cukup dekat, Rin menyentuh dinding pualam jam tersebut―membuat salju yang menempel terjatuh. Warna cokelat pudar dinding jam tersebut terlihat cukup jelas kini. Rin mengembangkan senyumnya―entah karena warna dinding tersebut atau hal lainnya. Ia menutup matanya seakan puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Angin berhembus lembut, memainkan rambut _blonde _Rin. Udara dingin itu kembali membuat Rin menggigil. Ia ingin merapatkan mantelnya, hanya saja tangannya sedang menggenggam tas belanja. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Rin," sapa seseorang. Jemari tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan itu menggenggam pundak Rin.

Reflek, Rin menoleh. Iris birunya menatap iris biru yang lain―milik seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang seperti refleksi dirinya. Lelaki yang seperti refleksi dirinya itu tersenyum padanya. Seolah Rin sedang menelan sesuatu, ia sulit untuk menyebutkan satu nama, "Le-Len?"

"Selamat siang, Rin," gumam lelaki itu―Len. Senyum masih melekat di wajahnya yang serupa dengan Rin.

Rin tak menjawab sapaan Len. Iris birunya menatap iris biru Len―kagum dengan iris yang sama persis dengannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan sadar ia belum membalas sapaan siang Len, "A-ah, selamat siang, Len."

Len melepaskan tangannya dari pundah Rin. Ia menatap tangan kanan Rin, "Habis belanja?"

Rin turut menatap tangan kanannya, "Eh? Tidak juga. Kak Neru yang belanja, aku hanya membawakan tas."

"Lalu dimana dia?" tanya Len yang memperhatikan Rin tanpa Neru di taman tersebut.

"Dia membeli majalah," jawab Rin singkat.

Len membulatkan mulutnya―tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Ia menatap jam yang ada di belakang Rin―sorot matanya kini berubah menjadi sendu, "Sudah lama kita tidak datang kemari."

Rin menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Kau benar."

Angin kembali berhembus seakan tak bosan mempermainkan rambut Rin juga Len yang baru hadir. Rin mengigil pelan―lagi. Sedangkan Len, mempertahankan topi yang dikenakannya tetap menutupi rambut _blonde_-nya serta menatap Rin yang menggigil. Len tersenyum melihat Rin yang menggigil. Angin berhenti berhembus. Namun, Rin masih menggigil.

Len akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk melepas syal yang membungkus lehernya dan memakaikannya kepada Rin. Iris Rin membulat karena syal kuning yang baru saja dikenakan Len kini dikenakannya―namun ia tidak menolak. Setelah yakin Len telah memakaikan syal tersebut dengan benar, ia menepuk pelan kepala Rin―yang semakin membuat wajah Rin merona.

Rin menggeleng pelan―mencoba membuat dirinya sadar agar tidak terlalu terbuai dalam suasana tersebut. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya―agar Len tak melihat rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Ka-kalau kau kedinginan sebaiknya kau saja yang pakai."

Len tertawa pelan, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Rin, "Kurasa kau lebih baik memakainya. Kau menggigil."

"E-eh, kalau begitu akan aku kembalikan besok di sekolah," ujar Rin yang sedikit terkejut karena Len meninggalkannya.

Len hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya―menandakan ia setuju―dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Rin menatap punggung Len yang semakin menjauh―rona merah masih menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menggenggam syal tersebut―ia dapat menghirup wangi Len―dan tersenyum. Iris _aquamarine_ itu mengakatakan bahwa ia bahagia.

.

Neru melirik adiknya yang tengah memakai syal―sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai mantel, sarung tangan dan sepatu _boots_. Ia sangat yakin, terakhir kali ia meninggalkan adiknya di taman tersebut ia tidak memakai syal―sama seperti dirinya. Ia menatap syal itu―lagi―sejeli mungkin. Syal tersebut berwarna kuning, dibuat dengan tangan―karena syal tersebut dirajut, tidak ada motif tertentu.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Rin yang menyadari sepasang iris emas milik kakaknya tengah menatapnya―lebih tepatnya syal yang digunakannya.

Neru sedikit tersentak, kemudian mengulas senyum kaku, "_Eto_, itu syal, darimana?"

Rin kembali merona. Ia menggenggam syal tersebut dan tersenyum, "Rahasia!"

Neru diam dengan jawaban adik tersayangnya. Ia mencerna ekspresi serta kalimat Rin. Namun nihil, ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Ia kembali berjalan sejajar dengan adiknya.

Angin berhembus pelan. Syal tersebut turut menari dibuai angin dan menunjukan sisi yang tak terlihat. Neru melihat sebuah rajutan yang membentuk dua huruf, K dan L. Ia yakin itu adalah inisial dari nama seseorang, ia memutar otaknya mengingat teman-teman Rin dengan inisial KL. Neru mengulum senyum beribu makna―ia sudah mendapatkan nama dari inisial tersebut, "Hm, Len baik, ya?"

Rin menoleh menatap kakaknya yang tersenyum―seakan mengatakan ia memenangkan teka-teki pemilik syal tersebut. Rin membuang mukanya―menolak memberikan kepastian pada kakaknya dan menyembunyikan rona merah.

"Kalau kau begitu, berarti iya," ujar Neru yang mengambil kesimpulan dari sikap Rin. "haruskah kita merayakan dua ulang tahun―lagi?"

"Di-diam," sahut Rin yang semakin malu. Sang kakak hanya tertawa melihat adiknya yang bertingkah seperti ini―karena menurutnya sangat lucu.

.

Neru mengarahkan pedang kayunya pada seorang lelaki di hadapannya. Namun, imitasi katana itu gagal mengenai lelaki tersebut. Peluh menghiasi wajahnya, iris emasnya menatap tajam lelaki tersebut―begitu juga lelaki tersebut. Ia menghitung mundur di dalam pikirannya. Tepat di hitungan ke-tiga, mereka saling menyerang. Namun lelaki tersebut gagal, tak sejengkal pun pedangnya mengenai tubuh Neru, karena Neru kini di belakangnya. Pedang kayu Neru siap menyerang punggung lelaki tersebut. Namun, lelaki lainnya berteriak, "Selesai! Akita Neru menang!"

Neru menurunkan pedangnya dan menghela nafasnya. Ia berhadapan dengan lelaki tersebut dan saling membungkukan badan mereka. Neru tersenyum pada lelaki tersebut, "Terima kasih, Kak Kasane."

"Tidak masalah, Akita. Kau hebat sekali, ya. Aku tak akan ragu memilihmu saat pemilihan ketua nanti," ujar lelaki bermarga Kasane tersebut yang tersenyum bangga menatap adik kelasnya.

Neru hanya tersenyum mendengar _senior_-nya memuji kemampuannya, "Terima kasih, Kak Kasane."

"Kasane Ted!" panggil lelaki yang berteriak untuk menyudahi pertandingan tadi.

"Ada apa, Pak Kamui?" tanya senior Neru―Ted―yang sedikit terkejut karena panggilan pembimbing ekstrakulikuler tersebut.

"Kemari!" perintah pembimbing bernama Kamui tersebut.

"Baik!" sahutnya. Kemudian lelaki berambut _magenta_ tersebut menatap Neru, "Aku pergi, ya. Terima kasih atas pertandingan tadi," ujar Ted yang meninggalkan Neru di ruang latihan tersebut.

"Sama-sama, Kak," jawab Neru sembari membungkukkan badannya. Ia menyeka peluh yang menghiasi wajahnya dan berjalan keluar dari aula sekolahnya.

Neru melangkah menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil seragam yang ia tinggalkan di loker. Kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua membuatnya terpaksa melewati koridor-koridor yang telah sunyi―karena lantai satu yang diisi murid-murid kelas satu masih mengikuti kegiatan klub. Jendela-jendela yang menghiasi koridor membuat sinar senja bebas menguasai penerangan koridor tersebut. Pepohonan yang telah menggugurkan daunnya menambah nilai artistik tersendiri bagi Neru. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi adiknya yang berada di gedung sekolah yang sama.

Lembaran-lembaran yang tengah Rin pahami, ia letakkan di meja terdekat. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan dari kakaknya. Rin sedikit heran karena kakaknya yang menghubunginya―karena Neru mengatakan bahwa ia ada latihan kendo dan Rin tak perlu menunggunya. Ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut, "Halo, Kak Neru? Ada apa?"

"Ah, Rin! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Neru yang kini tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Rin melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Belum, ada apa? Kau tidak ada latihan?"

"Sudah selesai. Ayo, pulang bersama! Klub sudah selesai, bukan?" ajak Neru. Sesungguhnya, ia khawatir jika adik kesayangannya pulang sendiri.

"Ah, iya. Kak Neru ke kelasku saja. Aku sedang merapikan sketsa," ujar Rin yang kembali memegangi lembaran-lembaran yang berisi sketsa mesin yang akan dibuat klubnya.

"Baiklah. Setelah ganti baju, ya?"

"Iya, aku tunggu."

Neru menutup ponsel lipatnya dan berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasnya. Sesekali, iris emasnya melirik kembali halaman belakang sekolahnya.

"Me-mengapa?" Neru mendengar sebuah suara seorang wanita. Suaranya terdengar sedikit parau―dan ia yakin gadis itu sedang menahan tangisnya.

Neru menatap ke belakang serta kelas-kelas kosong yang pintu gesernya terbuka. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Ia mulai berspekulasi bahwa suara tersebut milik sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ada―hantu. Ia melirik halaman belakang dan menemukan sosok lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan adiknya―Kagamine Len―bersama seorang siswi. Ia berhenti melangkah dan sembunyi untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Karena aku tidak bisa keluar dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai―apalagi orang yang tidak kukenal seperti kau. Maaf," jawab Len. Ia tidak menatap wajah siswi tersebut. Matanya asyik menerawangi rerumputan yang tengah menari di terpa angin.

"O-oh, begitu. Kalau begitu boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya siswi itu yang tidak jenuh berusaha agar Len mau menatapnya.

Len tidak menjawab. Siswi itu menganggapnya jika Len memperbolehkannya, "Apa kau menyukai Akita Rin?"

Sesaat, Neru melihat Len sedikit tersentak―begitu juga dengan dirinya. Namun, Len berimprovisasi dengan menatap penunjuk waktu dan menatap siswi tersebut, "Sudah pukul lima. Sebaiknya, kau pulang. Tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang malam."

"Kagamine," gumam siswi tersebut.

"Sekali lagi, maaf. Sampai jumpa," Len meninggalkan tempat tersebut perlahan. Sedangkan siswi tersebut yang menyadari bahwa Len meninggalkan tempat itu menitikan kristal beningnya dan berlari. Neru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Len yang melangkah sangat lambat.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa jendela tersebut tak dikunci. Dengan segera, Neru membuka jendela tersebut dan berteriak, "Kagamine Len!"

Len yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh ke belakang, tak ada siapapun. Neru hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali berteriak, "Di atas!"

Len mundur beberapa langkah dan menemukan Neru yang tengah menatapnya―dengan sorot mata mengejeknya. Len terdiam dan memutar kembali memorinya bahwa siswi tadi membahas perihal perasaannya terhadap adik kesayangan Neru dan ia tidak menjawabnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terlihat pucat―mengingat Neru calon ketua klub Kendo yang telah mengejar Kamui Gakupo di sekolahnya, "A-ada apa, Kak Neru?"

Neru tersenyum beribu makna, "Apa benar, kau menyukai adikku?"

"E-eh?" Len sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Neru. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Neru benar-benar menanyakan hal tersebut. Kemungkinan yang ditakutkan Len sepertinya akan terjadi―Neru akan mencincangnya dengan katana kesayangannya karena Rin bisa saja menjadi target balas dendam gadis-gadis yang telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Len.

"Jawab, Kagamine Len!" bentak Neru yang membuat nyali Len semakin merendah. Len bertanya-tanya apakah Neru membawa katananya. Jika tidak, mungkin nyalinya untuk menjawab akan muncul―sedikit.

"I-itu," gumam Len yang membuang muka. Ia tidak mau Neru menatap wajahnya yang kini dihiasi rona merah. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin saja kemungkinan yang dihadapi Len akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Kalau dilihat dari sikapmu yang sekarang juga di depan siswi tadi, sepertinya iya," ujar Neru. Len tidak menanggapinya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya yang jernih menatap ujung sepatunya dengan penuh rasa resah―karena kemungkinan Neru memainkan katananya semakin meningkat.

"Tapi, kau bukan calon adik ipar yang buruk," gumam Neru yang kini mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Len. Len mengira bahwa ia memiliki gangguan pendengaran, sehingga ia mengira ia salah mendengar kalimat yang Neru gumamkan.

"Boleh saja, kau menjalin hubungan dengan Rin," Neru kini menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya di saku. Kemudian, ia mengambil pedang kayunya dan mengarahkannya menuju seorang pemuda yang serupa dengan adik kesayangannya, "Tapi, jangan pernah membuatnya menangis. Jika ia menangis, haruslah tangisan bahagia karenamu."

Len mengerjap beberapa kali, "A-aku tidak salah dengar?"

Neru hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan dengan tangan kanannya membawa imitasi katana tersebut. Kini, Neru telah lenyap dari jangkauan yang dapat dilihat Len. Len masih terdiam menatap jendela dimana Neru mendeklarasikan izinnya untuk mendekati adik kesayangannya―Rin. Len kembali memutar memorinya―meyakinkan bahwa tadi bukanlah mimpi, kemudian ia mengulas senyum tipis namun tulus, "Terima kasih, Kak."

.

"Rin beruntung, ya," gumam seorang gadis berambut hijau. Rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai sampai ke mata kaki terikat dua serta mengikuti irama langkahnya yang berjalan mendekati rak buku di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Rin melirik gadis tersebut. Kemudian, menutup tas birunya sebelum ia bertanya, "Beruntung? Kurasa kau lebih beruntung, Kak Miku. Seorang penyanyi muda yang sedang naik daun di Vocaloid dan memiliki banyak talenta. Kurasa, Kak Shion merupakan orang yang beruntung―juga."

Gadis tersebut―Miku―membuang mukanya ketika mendengar sebuah nama keluarga yang baru saja Rin sebutkan, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Rin hanya tertawa pelan. Kemudian ia mengambil tasnya sebelum ia bertanya kembali, "Memang aku beruntung karena apa?"

Miku meletakan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Setelah itu, ia berbalik menghadap Rin yang masih berada di sisi ruangan tersebut, "Kau memiliki seorang kakak yang selalu melindungimu serta mendukungmu. Ia juga kuat―cocok menjadi panutan. Lalu, kau berbakat dalam segala bidang―tapi, kau tetap menjadi dirimu yang biasa saja. Lalu, perasaanmu juga terbalaskan."

Rin menatap sahabat-nya yang lebih tua darinya dengan sorot heran, "Tunggu, kalimat terakhir. Perasaanku terbalaskan? Maksudmu?"

Miku berbalik dan menyusun buku-buku yang ia letakan di atas meja ke dalam rak-rak yang ada. Ia mengukir senyum―dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan adik teman sekelasnya. Kemudian, ia bergumam disela aktifitasnya, "Bukankah, kau akan pulang bersama Neru? Kupikir, dia telah selesai berganti pakaian."

Rin melirik pergelangan tangannya―mencari tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Kemudian ia segera berlari menuju ambang pintu ruangan tersebut, "Kau benar, Kak Neru pasti telah menungguku! Terima kasih, Kak Miku."

Miku hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya. Setelah yakin, Rin telah berada jauh dari ruangan tersebut, ia membuka ponselnya dan―kembali―membaca pesan dari teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum seakan telah memenangkan lotere.

.

Len mengetuk pintu berukiran teratai beberapa kali. Ia menunggu agar dapat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu tersebut, "Permisi, Ayah."

Sebuah kursi yang ada di ujung ruangan tersebut berputar dan menunjukkan sosok seorang lelaki yang serupa dengan Len hanya terlihat lebih tua―dilihat dari guratan halus di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Len, "Apa kabar, Nak?"

Len melangkah mendekati kursi kulit tersebut. Setiap langkahnya, ia hiasi dengan senyuman dengan maksud menghormati lelaki tersebut―ayahnya, "Baik. Bagaimana dengan, Ayah? Apakah urusan di London lancar?"

Ayah Len tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Ah, Ayah mempunyai penawaran untukmu."

Len kini berdiri di hadapan ayahnya―hanya dibatasi oleh meja mahoni dengan benda-benda serta berkas yang tersusun rapi. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya, "Penawaran apa itu, Ayah?"

Sang Ayah tersenyum dan menyerahkan seberkas laporan yang dari tadi tergeletak di sisi mejanya. Len mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dan mengambil berkas tersebut. Wajahnya yang terbingkai oleh rambut _blonde_ itu tampak heran. Ia membuka halaman pertama berkas tersebut.

"Jika kau mau, setelah ulang tahunmu," gumam Sang Ayah yang kini menyesap secangkir teh.

* * *

><p>Footnote:<p>

Halo semua~ Akhirnya saya publish, udah satu tahunan gentayangan disini―pas masih pagenya bisa dihitung jari, sampai sekarang udah banyak, cepet banget, ya. Selama saya gentayangan di fandom tercinta ini, saya nemu banyak fiksi-fiksi yang unik dan macem-macem. Jadi pengalaman juga~ Bener-bener deh udah berkembang. Senangnya~ TT_TT #padahallongepublishpunnggak.

Ah, waktu itu pernah mau publish, eh laptopnya keburu dicolong jadi, nggak jadi ._. Jadi, saya baca aja dari dulu sampe sekarang. Karena bosen dan pengen berpartisipasi, saya akhirnya publish huahahahaha. Tadinya, ini mau jadi oneshoot, tapi... 8.000 words ada kali, jadi dibagi aja deh =="

Naah, berhubung ini ficnya menurut saya terlalu terikat banget+alur nggak jelas+cerita aneh+diksi abal+eyd matilah, saya update kalo emang ada yang tertarik, terharu lah saya kalo ampe ada ==" Okaay, see yaaa~


End file.
